1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a method for transporting straight run bitumen and to a bitumen mixture for building construction purposes, preferably built-structure waterproofing systems, comprising straight run bitumen.
2. Prior Art
Straight run bitumen is an essential constituent of materials for building construction purposes, preferably built-structure waterproofing systems such as built-structure waterproofing membranes, bridge waterproofing systems and the like. The price of straight run bitumen differs from region to region and in fact may vary appreciably from country to country. It is therefore desirable to buy straight run bitumen wherever the price is comparatively low. But this makes it necessary to transport the straight run bitumen over longer distances. Since straight run bitumen is viscid at ambient temperatures, it has to be hot to be transported in tanks and/or tankers. However, such transportation of straight run bitumen obtained at a favorable price in a remote region is hitherto not possible.